Tok'ra memory device
by Jack luver
Summary: Jack's immortal and was sent to earth to fullfill a task


Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and General Hammond were sitting at the debriefing table staring at Anise after what she just asked Jack to do.  
  
"Jacob what does she want me to do again?" Jack Asked Jacob instead.  
  
"She wants you to use a type of memory recall device to see if it works on humans because it's doesn't work on the tokra," Jacob said glaring at Anise.  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
"This device should enable us to see some of your memories so just think of some thing of something and we should able to see it" Said Jacob  
  
"Right"  
  
"So think of something that you vaguely remember and it should show up on the screen in Technicolour" Daniel added.  
  
((((  
  
Jack walked into an ancient Japanese temple were a group of young apprentices were training they all stopped when he walked into the temple and stared at him.  
  
"You don not belong in the house of Zinn leave or we will force you to," One of the students yelled at him.  
  
"I Doubt you could" Jack replied after assessing the threat of the students in front of him.  
  
Jack started to walk through the court to the main house when two of the brave students started to attack him at the same time. Jack just missed the punch thrown at his head but he easily deflected the hit and took the 2 guys out without so much as a sweat and all he said was "I'm getting sloppy"  
  
"Will one of you take me to master Zinn Now or am I going to have to fight you all" he then asked the rest of the students.  
  
"That won't be necessary I'm right here young dragon" A old man standing at the top of the stairs said waiting for Jack to climb them  
  
"Master the gods are falling and the people need you know more then ever master" Jack said once he got to the top of the staircase.  
  
"I'm getting old my young apprentice and I do not have much time left" Said Master Zinn as he led them to the table in the middle of the room.  
  
((((  
  
"Jack you never told us you know karate" Daniel asked Jack  
  
"It's tie-kun-do and you never asked" Jack replied  
  
"Okay I want you to think about something you have been keeping from us," Jacob said before they could get into a full-blown argument.  
  
((((  
  
"I want to tell them Ace I really do" Jack stated to the man sitting next to him.  
  
"In the unlikely event that they don't send you to a mental institute Jon" Ace replied.  
  
"What you think they won't believe me? I mean they have seen stranger things we go to other planet's for Christs sake"  
  
"That's different they go through the chapp'ia stargate whatever they call it, to see Aliens they would not expect one right next to them I mean how many planets have they been to that you actually own" Ace asked  
  
"The next one will be the 22nd actually and we are not aliens we are human we're just immortal well you are I mean the whole me being a god will probably freak them out" Jack said standing and walking over to the rail and looking down at the water.  
  
"If you do decide to tell them can you invite me because I really want to see their faces when you do" Ace replied laughing at the image in his mind.  
  
"Yeah that would be funny but what would there reaction to the news be" Jack asked turning around to look at his friend.  
  
"What you really mean is if I tell her will she still be my friend because I love her to much to let her go isn't it" Ace asked walking up to Jack.  
  
"I suppose"  
  
"Think about it this way if the other gods have there way she will hate you but that would be going against there agreement not to harm her so if she is anything like what she was in about the other like what 100 lifetimes it want effect the way she feels about you but I have a question for you why haven't you tried to tell her in the other 100 lifetimes?" Ace asked his friend  
  
"I was scared about what she would say in all the other lifetimes she has been either married when I find her or betrothed from birth but this is the first time she hasn't been either in a very long time" Jack responded.  
  
((((  
  
"Colonel O'Neill did we just see you tell a civilian about the stargate?"  
  
"I think we should send him to a mental institute if he thinks he's a god" Daniel and General Hammond said at the same time once the screen went off.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't believe me so I will show you something that will make you believe" Jack said reaching for a scalpel on the desk next to him and slit his wrist before looking up to see the other people's faces when they saw that he had slit a vane then turned his head back to look at his wrist when it healed instantly.  
  
"How how did you do that?" asked an awed Daniel.  
  
"Like I said I'm immortal and there's only two ways you can kill me which I would prefer not telling you that if you don't mind" Jack answered wiping up the blood.  
  
"We'll come back to that who was the women the man was talking about?" Jacob asked.  
  
On the screen a picture of a very beautiful women appeared with golden hair and sapphire eyes appeared walking next to her was a younger looking Jack with long brown hair tied in a tail down that went half way down his back.  
  
"She's beautiful Jack who is she?" Daniel asked  
  
The screen then moved on to another women then another until 20 women passed each with golden hair and sapphire eyes until they came to the last women which was none other than Samantha Carter.  
  
((((  
  
"Father I have fallen in love I have come to ask for permission to wed ?" Jack asked kneeling in front of an older man sitting on a throne.  
  
"Do you love this women enough my son because the other gods will not let you wed her unless you give something up like your position among the gods and the power which comes with it?" the old man asked in return  
  
"That and so much more father" Jack answered  
  
"You have my blessing son but it is not me you must talk, Zemeria and the other gods are whom you must talk to," the old man said coming to hug his son.  
  
"They will never agree father you know that as well as I do"  
  
((((  
  
"Jack who are these gods?" Daniel asked  
  
"We are the last of the original gods there are 7 gods left I know what you are all thinking they are probably the same as the gou'ald pretending to be gods but we are not we created the faith's though we didn't create the world and all that" Jack answered looking into the face of all his friends.  
  
"Okay what are there names?" Daniel said walking over to the cupboard to get pen and paper. "Zemeria is the goddess of darkness, Jeremiah is the god of the sea, Aminio the god of the sky, ilnia the earth goddess, Fionah the goddess of fire, Larnitia the god of life and the A'garja the god of faith and all things good and the guy I called father is the elder he's the big guy he'll help us when ever we need it and tell us off if we break our promises" Jack said as slow as he could so Daniel could write it down.  
  
"Okay so let me get this straight you gave up your position as a god because you fell in love with a mortal?" Jacob asked  
  
"Not exactly"  
  
((((  
  
"I have come to ask permission to wed one of the mortals" Jack said as he kneeled in front of a throne on which sat 6 very beautiful people.  
  
"You know that is forbidden brother we can not allow that" A man with yellow eyes, green hair and a triton in his hand said.  
  
"I have asked for nothing from you Jeremiah I ask this because she is the love of my life it is her that will make me happy I ask either you make me one of her kind or make her an immortal that is all than all debts will be repaid" Jack said standing up and looking at his brother's and sisters.  
  
"I ask one question of you A'garja will you give up every thing to be with her?" The woman on the middle throne asked.  
  
"I will Zemeria"  
  
"We well put you through a challenge if you succeed I will make her one of us if you don't succeed then I will send you to the under world and she will go on as any other human do you except A'garja?" Zemeria asked coming down of the throne and walking over to Jack.  
  
"I do what is my challenge" He asked looking into Zemeria's eyes.  
  
"You belive you love this woman beyond hope that she is your other half we shall see if that is the truth, you will keep your place among the gods but you will walk with the humans for a thousand years you will know who your love is, you will see her every day but you will not be able to have her she will be just out of your grasp for that long and at the end of that thousand years if you are still as faithful and love her as much as you do today then she will become one of us" Zemeria said as she walked around Jack.  
  
"I except" Jack replied with out hesitation.  
  
((((  
  
"So Jack what exactly are you telling us?" Daniel asked  
  
"I'm telling you nothing you found out through the memory device remember" Jack replied glaring at Daniel.  
  
"Mental hospital it is" Daniel mumbled under his breath.  
  
"You want proof then you shall get it" Jack sad as he pulled out the memory device and sat cross legged on the bed and went into a trance muttering under his breath in a language not even Daniel could translate and then all of a sudden there at the end was a old man standing looking at Jack.  
  
"Wake my son" he said and Jack woke up at once  
  
"Father how are you?" Jack asked as he got up and hugged the figure at the end of the bed.  
  
"I am fine your time is almost up son you will be with us soon and I will claim you as my heir you and your wife that is" he said sitting next to Jack "introduce me to your friends A'garja"  
  
"Sorry father everyone this is father or you would know him as Pennan" Jack said as everyone muttered a hi  
  
"That's Daniel Jackson, Janet fraiser, General Hammond, teal'c, Anise, Jacob Carter, and Samantha carter," Jack said as he pointed to them.  
  
"You have surrounded yourself with the bravest people son they would go to any lengths to save your life as you would there lives they are your loyal servants for know and for ever" The Pennan said looking in the direction of everyone except Sam.  
  
"Father?" Jack said as he and everyone looked at him with a question in their eyes  
  
"In each life the Pennan chooses 4 helpers to help him in his quest they become immortal and are connected with the pennan until death were they get to choose a different life or to continue to serve and you know in your heart that when you become the Pennan you will chose Dr Jackson, Mrs fraiser, Dad as you call him and Mr Carter" The elder said as he looked at each of there faces.  
  
"But I still sense that you don't believe us do you"  
  
"That's why I called you here father there scientists they won't believe you until they have proof" 


End file.
